Characters
Jonah Skidmore In The Missing ''you follow the three kids adventures through thirteen year-old Jonah Skidmore; one of the main characters. He was adopted and knew it his whole life and didn't think anything of it. In ''Found, he and his best friend Chip recieve letters saying "You are one of the Missing" and "Beware! They are coming back to get you." He is sucked into the mystery which involves the FBI, a smuggling operation, and an airplane that appeared out of nowhere. In Sent, he, Chip, his sister Katherine, and another boy named Alex have to go back in time to fix the time period of London, 1483 while trying to save Chip and Alex. In Sabotaged, Jonah, and Katherine go back in time, with Andrea to 1600. Only problem; they lost their Elucidator, which made Jonah kinda freak out. In this book he also ends up having feelings for Andrea. In Torn, Jonah and Katherine go back to 1611 with another bump in the road; the missing child for that time is missing! To fix time Jonah has to play the roll of John Hudson (Henry Hudson's son). *SPOILER* At the end Jonah and Katherine finds JB in a time hollow and rescues Andrea and the people of the time from a fire. At the end ,when things are back to normal, Jonah just said good-bye to JB when he over hears JB say,"Have fun... while you still can". In Caught, time freezes in the 21st century. Jonah and his sister (Katherine) are trasported unexpectedly to Einsteins apartment in 1903. In this book Jonah has "...a thousand questions.." that still need to be answered. Chip Winston Thirteen year-old Chip is one of the main characters. He is unknowingly is King Edward V .He just recently found out that he was adopted, and isn't as cool about it as his best friend Jonah. In Found, he and Jonah recieve letters saying "You are one of the Missing" and "Beware! They are coming back to get you." He is sucked into the mystery involving the FBI, a smuggling operation, and an airplane that appeared out of nowhere. In Sent, he, Jonah, Katherine, and his alledged brother Alex have to fix the time period of London, 1483 while having to deal with being the missing princes from the Tower of London, who, according to history, died. He also has a crush on Katherine. Later in the series, he is dating Katherine. Katherine Skidmore Twelve year-old Katherine is one of the main characters. She is Jonah's adoptive sister. In Found, she gets sucked into a mystery involving the FBI, a smuggling operation and an airplane that appeared out of nowhere. She has to pretend to one of the Missing in order to help Chip and Jonah. In Sent, she helps Jonah save Chip and Alex from being stuck in the time period of London, 1483. She is also Chip' s girlfriend. JB JB is a smaller but still crucial part in the series. He is a man from the future trying to get all of the Missing children to their time periods. In Found he is first seen as a Janitor, which is why Katherine nicknames him Janitor Boy, or JB for short. His real name is Alonzo Alfred Aloysius K'Tah. He is the one that sends all of the Missing children their letters saying, "You are one of the Missing." and "Beware! They are coming back to get you." He is the one who has to tell the kids about the time travel and why they were all gathered together. In Sent, he has to teach Jonah, Chip, Katherine and Alex how to time travel and how to fit in London, 1483. He has to keep in communication with the children in case something goes wrong. JB is Albert Einstein's youngest son Tete Einstein Andrea Crowell Andrea, really Virginia Dare, went with Jonah and Katherine into 1600, as that is her natural time period. There she met her grandfather, John White, and takes care of him. Second tricked her into helping him mess up 1600 and begin unraveling time. She is left behind in 1600 when Jonah and Katherine go to 1611, but they rescue her, Antonio, Brandon, JB, and an entire tribe of Native Americans from a fire. She goes back and lives with her aunt and uncle at the end of Torn. Jonah has a crush on her but she turns him down.